Entre letras y huesos
by Mariquilla95
Summary: Es una adaptación, con alguna que otra variación, de una pelicula llamada Acompáñame, en la que dos jóvenes se conocen al aceptar trabajar para una anciana bastante peculiar... No se me dan muy bien los summary
1. Chapter 1

Sevilla, 1966

Nuestra historia comienza con una casa, pero no una cualquiera. Podemos ver como las gentes que frecuentan la calle en la que se encuentra cruzan a la acera de enfrente para no tener que pasar cerca de ella. Definitivamente, esta casa no es normal y por tanto, no pueden serlo quienes en ella habitan. Echemos un vistazo a su interior, a ver que encontramos...

- Nos vamos señorita Sango - dice apresuradamente una muchacha con uniforme de criada y una venda en la cabeza.

- ¡Pero que dices! ¿os vais así, sin motivo alguno? - responde una joven de unos diecisiete años mientras que acomoda un mechón de pelo que se ha escapado de su coleta de pelo castaño.

- Los motivos bien los sabéis, nos vamos corriendo - replica un señor vestido de chófer y con la pierna rota.

- Pues con esa pierna poco vas a correr, pero bueno, si no queréis quedaros no os retengo más, adiós.

Mientras que el chofer y la criada se van, Sango se acerca a una anciana en silla de ruedas que se encuentra en la sala de estar de la hermosa mansión.

- Ya se han ido abuela Kaede, y corriendo además, no sé que motivos pueden tener para irse con el trato tan bueno que se les ha dado tantos años...

- Si que lo sabes, Sango. Estuviste a un tris de irte cuando se te cayó encima la estantería el mes pasado...

- ¡Pero no lo hice!

- Porque eres una santa – dice la anciana- o una imbécil- rectifica- o puede que las dos cosas... Le huyen a esta casa y a la mala suerte que parece que no sale de ella.

- No es la casa, son las gafas esas tan raras que usted usa- dice Sango señalando las lentes de la anciana.

- ¡Y tanto que son raras!, me las mandó tallar mi pobre hermana Kikyo con dos aguamarinas que encontró en una de sus excavaciones en Egipto, pero no digas tonterías, ¿Qué pueden hacer unas gafas? Anda, trae el desayuno.

- Está bien abuela – Sango va a por el desayuno y cuando regresa a la sala sigue con la discusión – Pero yo estoy convencida de que son las gafas, cuando usted se las coloca y mira así como sabe mirar...

- ¿Cómo? ¿Así?- y apenas termina de hablar, mira a Sango con las gafas y a la pobre muchacha se le cae en el pie la jarra de leche que estaba sujetando- ¡Lo has hecho adrede para convencerme!

- ¡Que no abuela! ¡Es que me he quemado!- dice Sango mientras se lleva la mano quemada a la boca – ¿No podría usted tirar esas gafas malditas y comprarse unas nuevas?

- De ninguna manera, yo no cambio nada. Y ahora llévame hasta la máquina de escribir, voy a poner un anuncio en el periódico para ver si encuentro un chofer y una señorita de compañía que vengan conmigo a pelearme con mis parientes por la herencia de mi pobre hermana...

- Si abuela, a ver a que pobres desgraciados les toca caer en la trampa...

- Exagerada...

Dejemos a la buena de Sango con su abuelita y trasladémonos a otros parajes, mas concretamente a un museo paleontológico, donde una jovencita se encuentra tranquilamente sin saber lo que le depara el futuro...

- ¡Kagome! Ten cuidado con ese animalito que tiene varios millones de años- le dice un anciano a una joven de pelo azabache que se encuentra limpiándole el polvo con un plumero a uno de los muchos dinosaurios del museo.

- ¡Tranquilo, abuelo! Sé que es el menor de ellos, por eso lo mimo- Contesta ella con sarcasmo mientras sigue con su trabajo.

- Voy a ver si hay noticias de la agencia de viajes, a ver si han decidido ya donde nos van a mandar de vacaciones- dice el anciano mientras se retira.

Justo cuando sale el abuelo, un joven de ojos azules como el cielo, se cuela por una ventana con un magnetofón y Kagome empieza a cantar para que el la grabe mientras baila alegremente entre los fósiles del museo:

Mi tatatatata tatarabuela,

Barría su caverna,

Barría su caverna,

Cantando una canción…

Uuuuuu, uuuuuuuuu.

Y mi tatatatata tatarabuelo,

Cogiéndola del pelo,

Cogiéndola del pelo,

Su amor le declaro…

Juji, juja,

Yo tengo un diplodocus,

Que acabo se cazar,

Juji, juja,

Si no le tienes miedo,

Te llevo a pasear.

No quiero diplodocus,

Ni quiero pasear,

Si quieres ser mi novio,

Has de hablar con mi papa,

Has de hablar con mi papa.

Mi tatatatata tatarabuela,

Metiéndose en la cueva,

Metiéndose en la cueva,

Un ojo le guiño.

Uuuuuu, uuuuuuuuu.

Y mi tatatatata tatarabuelo,

Mordiendo una manzana,

Mordiendo una manzana,

De nuevo le grito...

Juji, juja

Yo tengo un diplodocus,

Que acabo se cazar,

Juji, juja,

Si subes enseguida,

Nos vamos a casar.

Y mi tatarabuela,

Muy pronto se subió,

Y fueron muy felices,

Y este cuento se acabó.

Y este cuento se acabó.

Y este cuento se acabó.

Al acabar la canción se acerca al joven del magnetofón, Kouga, un buen amigo suyo que trabaja en la radio.

- ¡Estupenda! Ya verán mis jefes que tenía yo razón cuando presente esta prueba en la radio – dice señalando el aparato.

- ¿Tú crees?- pregunta Kagome sin mucha emoción.

- Ya lo creo, cuando escuchen esto tú saltas.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Que saltas a la fama! Te lo digo yo, que entiendo de esto- le responde él emocionado.

- El que vas a saltar vas a ser tú, pero por la ventana como mi abuelo te vea aquí dentro.

- ¡Bah! Romeo hacía lo mismo y se hizo famoso - dice Kouga restándole importancia

- Pero el no acosaba a las muchachas con micrófonos- le recuerda Kagome.

- Porque Julieta no sabía cantar, pero tú... ¡ay! Mi tatatatata tatarabuela...

- Anda, vete ya que vamos abrir y como es el último día esto se va a llenar de gente.

- ¿El museo va a cerrar?

- Durante un mes, y me iré de vacaciones con mis abuelos- responde Kagome con satisfacción.

- ¿Treinta días sin verte?- pregunta Kouga con exagerado dramatismo.

- Adiós, gracias...- dice ella rodando los ojos.

- Pero es que yo te quiero- le dice a la muchacha mientras sujeta una de sus manos.

- No es ninguna novedad- responde ella mientras aparta sus manos- Anda, Romeo, vete y cuando salgas, quitas la escalera de la ventana.

- Adiós, Kagome...

El bueno (y pesado) de Kouga se va por la ventana y entra en el museo un grupo de alumnos de la universidad con su profesor, que empieza a darles una charla sobre el porqué de llevar a los estudiantes del último curso de Filosofía a un museo paleontológico...

- Yo no aguanto esto- dice un joven de pelo negro y ojos azules mientras se aparta del grupo.

- Te dije que no viniéramos, Miroku - le contesta un joven ojidorado mientras saca un cigarrillo del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

- Ya lo sé, Inuyasha, pero el profesor después dice que soy más romántico que estudioso- responde el otro con fingida indignación – Voy a llamar a la Universidad a ver si ya se han publicado las notas.

El joven Miroku se acerca a la recepción, donde se encuentra con Kagome, que está supliendo a su abuelo mientras éste sigue peleando con la agencia de viajes.

- Disculpe, ¿Puedo hablar?- le pregunta a Kagome educadamente.

- ¿Y qué está haciendo ahora, rebuznar?- pregunta ella divertida por la pregunta.

- Me refiero a si puedo hablar por teléfono- le responde él con una sonrisa.

- Claro, aquí lo tiene – y ella lo deja hablando por teléfono mientras va a ver que tal va todo dentro del museo.

- Kagome echa un vistazo y se encuentra con Inuyasha fumando su cigarrillo como si estuviera paseando por el parque tranquilamente.

- ¡Oiga! ¡Aquí no se puede fumar!- Le dice llegando a su altura.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo es que puedo yo?- pregunta él con chulería.

- Pues, o porque es un maleducado, o porque no sabe leer- le dice señalando un cartel donde pone claramente que no se fuma.

- Y a los que fuman... ¿Qué les hacen?- pregunta alzando una ceja, como retándola.

- Esto – contesta Kagome al tiempo que le quita el cigarrillo y lo rompe antes que tirarlo e irse enfadada por donde había llegado.

- ¡Khé!- es la única respuesta de Inuyasha mientras saca otro cigarrillo una vez se ha ido ella.

En ese momento vuelve Miroku no muy contento.

- ¿Qué tal?- pregunta Inuyasha encendiendo el cigarrillo.

- Tres para Septiembre... Tú todas aprobadas con Sobresaliente, menudo veraneo vas a pegarte – contesta apesadumbrado.

- No sé, primero tengo que ponerme en desacuerdo con mi padre.

- Será de acuerdo - le corrige Miroku.

- No, mi padre y yo nos llevamos la contraria: no quería que estudiara, pues estudié; no quería que saliera de México, pues a España. ¿Sabes lo que pasa Miroku?

- Qué eres masoquista.

- No, lo que pasa es que mi padre es rico, y yo aspiro a hacerme por mi propio esfuerzo.

- Lo que yo decía, eres masoquista...

Mientras tanto, los abuelos de Kagome se encuentran discutiendo en su casa, que está conectada con el museo, sobre cierto asunto que les preocupa...

- Tienes que decírselo – dice la abuela.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices tú? – responde el abuelo a la defensiva.

- Las cosas de familia te tocan a ti.

- Vamos a echarlo a cara o cruz – dice el abuelo lanzando una moneda al aire.

- ¡He dicho que te toca a ti! – dice la abuela a la vez que atrapa la moneda en el aire.

- ¡Claro, y encima te quedas con la moneda!

- Abuelo, ¿querías verme? – pregunta Kagome llegando a la cocina.

- Si, querida. Verás, es que habíamos pedido tres plazas en una residencia de verano para pasar las vacaciones y...

- Y solo nos han concedido dos – termina la abuela en lugar del abuelo – Lo siento mucho cariño, vas a tener que quedarte aquí.

- No te preocupes abuela, no pasa nada...

- Si quieres puedes quedarte con alguna amiga, así no tienes que pasar la noche con todos esos animalitos del museo – le sugiere el abuelo.

- No te preocupes, no me dan miedo, ya me he acostumbrado a ellos. Bueno, de día, de noche me gustan menos – contesta ella con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro, después de todo, no quiere amargarles las vacaciones a sus abuelos, además, así puede buscar algún trabajillo de verano y ganar algún dinero, ya veremos como se dan las cosas.

A Inuyasha las cosas parecen irle bastante mejor, está con Miroku, en la fiesta de graduación de su Universidad, a la que han ido después de la visita al museo, y se lo están pasando bastante bien. Inuyasha, que canta divinamente, está haciendo alarde de sus cualidades ante las chicas mientras que el resto del sector masculino, con la excepción de Miroku que está divirtiéndose de lo lindo junto a su amigo, intenta matarlo con las miradas de envidia que le dirigen, pero, piensa Inuyasha, ¿qué culpa tiene él? Solo está cantando y bailando con las chicas, si el resto de los chicos no se animan a hacer lo mismo es su problema.

Sé que alguna vez tendré un amor

Sé que me dará su corazón

Una chica formal

Una chica formal

Aunque no sea fácil

Yo la tengo encontrar

Aunque no sea fácil

Yo la tengo encontrar

Sé que alguna vez me ara feliz

Sé que llegara cerca de mí

Aunque no sea rica

Me tendré que conformar

Aunque no sea rica

Me tendré que conformar

Quiero que tenga un aire inteligente

Que tenga clase y vista bien

Que se distinga siempre entre la gente

Y que no sea

Y que no sea

Y que no sea

Muy ye-ye

Sé que alguna vez llamara

Sé que alguna vez me escuchara

Una chica formal

Una chica formal

Aunque no sea fácil

La tendré que enamorar

Aunque no sea fácil

La tendré que enamorar

Una chica formal

Una chica formal

Quiero que tenga un aire inteligente

Que tenga clase y vista bien

Que se distinga siempre entre la gente

Sé que alguna vez llamara

Sé que alguna vez me escuchara

Una chica formal

Una chica formal

Aunque no sea fácil

La tendré que enamorar

Aunque no sea fácil

La tendré que enamorar

Aunque no sea fácil

Aunque no sea fácil

Sé que pronto a de quererme una chica formal

Y al terminar la canción, Miroku se acerca a él, riendo a carcajadas por la brillante actuación, para entregarle una carta que acaba de llegar para él.

- Creo que es de tu padre – le dice al entregársela. Inuyasha abre la carta y frunce el ceño - ¿Malas noticias? – pregunta Miroku.

- Catastróficas – responde Inuyasha con tales arrugas en el ceño que ni con cirugía estética podrán arreglarse si sigue frunciéndolo mucho tiempo – Quiere que me valla a pasar los tres meses a México con él.

- No es para tanto, no te puedes quejar, tú padre nada en oro, vas a pasar las vacaciones como un rey.

- Si lo miras así puede, pero tres meses de guerra con mi hermano Sesshomaru, sin condecoraciones... No, no merece la pena, pero me ha dado un ultimátum: o voy o bloqueo colectivo – y se queda pensándolo un momento – pues me quedo – contesta con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras que Miroku lo mira con esa expresión de "eres un caso perdido"

Kagome, por su parte, no ha dejado que la idea de no ir de vacaciones la deprima. Ha encontrado un artículo en un periódico "vacaciones en Canarias a cambio de acompañar a una señora de edad", y ahora se dirige a la casa donde se supone que vive la ancianita a la que deberá acompañar si la contratan. Cuál es nuestra sorpresa al descubrir que no es otra sino la casa de Kaede, aquella de la que la criada y el chófer habían salido pitando esa misma mañana.

- Hola, buenos días, me llamo Kagome – le dice Kagome a la buena de Sango, que es quien le ha abierto la puerta – Es aquí donde... – dice enseñando el anuncio del periódico.

- Si, es aquí, pase, yo soy Sango – le responde Sango con una sonrisa mientras abre más la puerta para que pase.

- Bueno, ¿qué es lo que voy a tener que hacer? – le pregunta a Sango.

- Lo que dice el anuncio, acompañar a una señora, mi abuela.

- ¿Es que no puede andar sola? – la pregunta le salió a Kagome sin pensar y en seguida se ruborizó.

- No, está impedida

- ¿Y por qué no la acompaña usted? – otra vez preguntando sin pensar...

- Lo haré más adelante, cuando vuelva de un viaje que tengo que hacer – respondie Sango, no sabe porque le da explicaciones, pero hay algo en el desparpajo natural de Kagome que le da confianza – espere aquí un momento, voy a buscar a mi abuela.

Sango se va a por la abuela a la sala de estar, desde donde se puede ver la entradita perfectamente sin ser vista. Kaede ha tenido una buena primera impresión de Kagome.

- ¿Qué te parece? – pregunta a su nieta.

- Un poco descarada, pero es bastante simpática – le dice Sango mientras mira en dirección a Kagome con una sonrisa.

Abuela y nieta se quedan observando a Kagome, que ha decidido sentarse en el banquito de la entradita, que está frente a una ventana. La joven se agacha para colocarse el lacito de sus zapatos justo en el momento en el que la ventana se abre, librándose por los pelos de un buen porrazo. Sango y la abuela se miran, sorprendidas ante la buena suerte de la muchacha, pues están acostumbradas a que en esa dichosa casa nadie escape a las desgracias. En eso que llaman a la puerta y Sango va a abrir, pero la anciana se lo impide, para ver cual es la reacción de Kagome, quien se levanta y abre la puerta. Ahora, podemos ver como entra en la casa rápidamente, huyendo del vendaval del exterior, cierto muchacho de cabello negro y ojos dorados que a Kagome no le es del todo desconocido, aunque eso no es algo que ella tenga intención de admitir...

- Hola, ¿es aquí donde...? – pregunta Inuyasha mientras enseña el periódico despreocupadamente.

- Sí, es aquí, pero yo he llegado primero – le dice Kagome en un tono algo cortante.

- ¡Khé! ¿usted va a conducir un coche? – pregunta él alzando la ceja con incredulidad.

- No es un coche, es una señora – le dice ella malhumorada.

- Pues, que yo sepa, las señoras no se conducen – contesta el con sorna.

- Ésta sí, que ya me he enterado – le dice Kagome mientras regresa al banquito donde estaba sentada y él se sienta en el de enfrente.

- Oye, ¿No nos hemos visto antes? – le pregunta mirándola, mientras se levanta con intención de acercarse.

- No, yo no lo he visto a usted en mi vida y no me gusta que me tuteen los desconocidos- le dice ella mientras se levanta y avanza hasta ponerse frente a él en el centro de la entradita.

- Pero yo no soy un desconocido, soy un joven que ha venido por este anuncio – le dice él señalando el periódico.

- ¡Anda, si hay dos anuncios! – dice ella mirando el periódico – éste es el mío, dice señalando el que está encima del de él.

- Bueno, ¿Qué hay que hacer?

- A mí me han dicho que espere.

- Bien, pues sentémonos – dice él mientras ambos vuelven a sus respectivos bancos para sentarse. Justo cuando se sientan, se cae la lámpara delante de ellos, en el lugar donde hablaban apenas unos segundos antes.

La abuela Kaede y Sango, observan la escena desde la salita asombradas de la suerte de los muchachos.

- ¡Contrátalos ahora mismo, a los dos! – dice la anciana con entusiasmo.

- Vale abuela, pero mantenga usted sus gafas, las raras esas de los faraones, bien escondida, no vaya a ser que acabe con la suerte de ese par.

- Tonterías, ellos son de buena estrella, tienen chispa – Kaede parece fuera de sí de gozo- este viaje va a ser mejor de lo que pensaba.

No sabe bien la abuela Kaede como va a acabar el dichoso viajecito que está por comenzar...

**Hola, soy María! Bueno, soy nueva en esto y no se muy bien como va, se agradecen los consejos!**

**Un saludo**


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, pues Inuyasha y Kagome ya han entrado oficialmente al servicio de la anciana Kaede y Sango ya se ha encargado de explicarles que tendrán que acompañarla hasta Canarias para discutir con sus parientes el reparto de la herencia de su difunta hermana Kikyo. Ahora podemos ver como se preparan para iniciar el muy mentado viaje...

- ¿Oiga, me ayuda? – le pregunta Kagome a Inuyasha intentando subir el pesado equipaje al portamaletas del coche.

- ¡Khé! A mí me han contratado para conducir el coche – le contesta él.

- ¡Pero es que es que soy una mujer! – se queja ella ante su falta de caballerosidad.

- Ya lo he notado – responde él mirándola de arriba abajo.

- ¿Qué es lo que me ha notado, si puede saberse? – pregunta ella indignada terminando de subir la maleta y acomodándose la ropa.

- Que es usted una mujer – contesta divertido ante la indignación de Kagome.

- ¡Qué poca caballerosidad!

- Tampoco me pagan por ser caballeroso – responde mientras que abre la puerta del copiloto para que ella pase a la vez que hace una reverencia.

La abuela Kaede ya está despidiéndose de Sango, que sigue insistiéndole, sin éxito, en que tire las gafas y compre unas normales. Finalmente se ponen en marcha por carretera y Sango vuelve a la casa para preparar las maletas para el viaje que ella tiene que hacer. Después de media hora, a Kagome ya se le ha pasado el enfado con Inuyasha, ahora es él quien frunce el ceño.

- ¿Por qué está tan serio? ¿Le preocupa algo? – le pregunta.

- , nada – dice el con sarcasmo – Solo las cubiertas, las bujías, tal vez los frenos...

- No es para tanto, el coche no es tan viejo...

- ¡Khé! Debería estar en un museo a estas alturas – y justo cuando el deja de hablar, el coche se para en medio de la carretera sin previo aviso.

- ¡Qué gran idea a tenido! Detenerse aquí para que yo disfrute del paisaje – dice la abuela Kaede.

- No he sido yo, ha sido el coche que no tiene intención de seguir – le responde el muchacho mientras se baja para ver que le pasa al coche.

- ¡Anda, y eso que no lo he mirado! – dice la anciana mientras guarda sus gafas en el bolso.

Inuyasha abre el capó del coche para ver que le pasa, y Kagome se baja también para ver en que puede ayudar.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – pregunta Kagome.

- Se ha estropeado una bujía y la de repuesto está rota – le responde él – señora, ¿no sabe usted si hay más bujías en alguna parte?

- ¿Bujías? ¡Ah, velas! Haberlo dicho antes, las dejamos todas en los candelabros, ¿no puede alumbrarse con las que tiene?

- Me refiero a las bujías del motor, señora – contesta él un poquito exasperado mientras Kagome suelta una risita - ¿Quién conducía este coche antes?

- El mayordomo, hasta que murió, y le puedo asegurar que no me pidió velas ni para el entierro.

Inuyasha se da por vencido y cierra el capó, sin percatarse de que las manos de Kagome están debajo, por suerte, lo sujeta a tiempo de que el golpe sea muy grande.

- ¡Ay! ¡Casi me parte los dedos! – le reprocha Kagome a Inuyasha mientras se sujeta la mano.

- ¡Pues lo siento, pero si se dedicara a espantarle las moscas a la señora, en vez de andar rondando por donde no la llaman, sus deditos estarían intactos!

Mientras que ellos discuten vemos como se acerca un coche con tres muchachas extranjeras.

- ¡Oh, it´s a beautiful car! – dice una de ellas. Inuyasha se acerca a la anciana Kaede y le pide permiso y dinero para ir a la ciudad a por bujías nuevas. Luego se acerca a las muchachas, les dice algo en ingles y se va con ellas.

- ¡Qué bueno es este muchacho, mira que ir andando hasta la ciudad desde aquí a comprar lo que nos hace falta! – le dice la anciana a Kagome.

- ¿Andando? ¡Mire! – le responde ella señalando a Inuyasha mientras se aleja.

- Eso es lo bueno de saber idiomas, nosotras con nuestro castellano, aquí nos quedamos hasta que nos mate el aburrimiento.

- No se preocupe que para entretenerla estoy yo, ponga la radio señora Kaede, ya lo verá usted.

La anciana le hace caso y pone la radio. Entonces, Kagome empieza a cantar para entretener a la anciana mientras que Inuyasha vuelve, cosa que duda que haga, o aparezca alguien que pueda ayudarlas.

Yo no tengo nada

Pero muchas veces me pongo a soñar

Y todo es mío, todo es mío

Los caminos y las aguas de los ríos

Las estrellas y la luna

Es enorme y es inmensa mi fortuna

Es mío el aire y es mío el sol

Y todo es mío porque es alegre mi corazón

Todo es mío, todo es mío

Las flores con diamantes de rocío...

Es mío el cielo, es mío tu amor

Pero todos mis sueños, sueños son

Todo es mío, todo es mío

Mío...

Al poco rato pasa un camión que se detiene viendo que necesitan ayuda. Kagome le pide ayuda al camionero, que le hace el favor de darle una bujía y colocársela al coche. Ahora Kagome va conduciendo y la abuela Kaede y ella conversan tranquilamente...

- Oye Kagome, ¿Estás segura de que hemos hecho bien en marcharnos sin Inuyasha? Mira que si el pobre ha vuelto y nos está esperando en medio de la carretera con las velas... – dice la anciana.

- No se preocupe, creo que tenía intención de abandonarnos, ¿No vio lo bien acompañado que se fue? – responde Kagome.

- No creo q sea capaz de abandonarnos así, a mí me parece un buen muchacho, ¿no crees? – le pregunta.

- Según como se mire...

- Pues yo lo he mirado por todas partes, menos por los impertinentes, claro... Por cierto, no me habías dicho que sabías conducir.

- ¡Cómo que es la primera vez que lo hago! – le contesta Kagome divertida.

- ¡Ah, no! Eso tampoco me lo habías dicho – dice alarmada la abuela Kaede.

- Tranquila, si es como ir en bici, ya verá como llegamos sin problema – responde ella rebosante de optimismo.

Después de un rato, el coche vuelve a detenerse sin previo aviso y Kagome se baja y abre el capó igual que le vio hacer a Inuyasha la última vez, pero no tiene ni idea de qué hacer para poner el coche en marcha de nuevo. En eso está cuando ve a una moto con dos pasajeros detenerse junto a ella, cual es su sorpresa al descubrir que uno de los pasajeros es Inuyasha.

- ¿Se puede saber que hace? – le pregunta no muy contento.

- Le estábamos esperando – responde ella con un notable nerviosismo.

- ¡Ya, claro! ¡Me estabais esperando a 80 kilómetros de donde os dejé! – vale, definitivamente está enfadado.

- ¡Usted se fue y nos dejó solas!

- Y usted le repitió eso a la señora diciéndole que yo no les hacía falta, ¿verdad?

- Y sigo pensando lo mismo – responde ella cortante.

- Muy bien, pues siga tranquila, creo que conseguirá ponerlo en marcha, hasta luego – le dice con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras se acerca al motorista que lo ha traído.

- ¡Espere! Esto que usted hace es chantaje – le dice irritada, pues sabe que necesita su ayuda.

- Lo sé – responde él con suficiencia.

- ¿Cuál es el precio? – le pregunta seria.

- Poco: que me lo pida por favor – le dice y a Kagome no le queda más remedio que tragarse su orgullo.

- Le ruego que vuelva a su puesto – le pide sin mirarlo a los ojos y con las manos empuñadas a sus costados.

- Con mucho gusto, señorita – responde él con una sonrisa mientras se pone manos a la obra para hacer funcionar al coche.

Inuyasha ha conseguido poner el coche en marcha y ya nos vamos acercando a nuestro primer alto en el camino, Cádiz, donde nuestros amigos van a pasar la noche antes de embarcar mañana rumbo a Tenerife. Ahora, la abuela Kaede y Kagome están en la recepción del hotel.

- ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? – pregunta la anciana.

- Estará arreglándolo todo para embarcar el coche, o puede que tomando pastillas para prevenir el mareo – responde la muchacha.

- ¡Hola Kag! – vemos como Kouga se aproxima muy sonriente con su magnetofón.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? – le pregunta Kagome.

- Me dijeron que estarías aquí y he venido a buscarte, en la radio han escuchado la cinta magnetofónica y te han admitido en el concurso de talentos – le responde mientras su sonrisa se ensancha cada vez más y ella le mira sin mucho entusiasmo.

- ¡Oiga joven! ¿Qué le está proponiendo a Kagome? Ella está a mi servicio – le dice muy seria la anciana Kaede.

- Ya lo sé, pero usted no puede retenerla como si fuera Rapunzel en la torre, el mundo tiene que conocerla – contesta Kouga teatralmente frunciendo el ceño.

- Me parece que tu amigo es un poco exagerado, yo no le creería ni una palabra – se dirige Kaede a Kagome.

- No, ni yo – le dice Kagome intentando ignorar a Kouga.

- ¿Qué no? Pues aquí tengo la prueba – dice abriendo el magnetofón.

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues venga, hágalo funcionar – dice la anciana.

En el momento en que Kouga pone a funcionar el aparato, la anciana se pone sus peculiares gafas y lo mira fijamente, provocando que el magnetofón provoque un estruendoso sonido y empiece a echar humo.

- ¡Qué lástima! Parece que se ha estropeado – dice la anciana, con pena fingida, mientras vuelve a guardar las gafas para evitar nuevos percances.

- Pero no puede ser – se queja Kouga – Kagome, tú ibas a venir conmigo, ibas a ser cantante y yo tu manager, ¡Todo iba a ser tan bonito! – dice mientras la coge de las manos haciéndola levantarse de la silla junto a la anciana.

- Kouga, por favor, no insistas. ¿no querrás que pierda el primer empleo serio que tengo verdad?- le dice suavizando el tono para convencerlo.

En eso que llega Inuyasha y se fija en como Kouga y Kagome están cogidos de la mano, después de lo cual le dirige una mirada a ella, quien, avergonzada, intenta separarse de su amigo.

- Con permiso – dice Inuyasha pasando entre Kouga y Kagome, obligándolos así a separarse – Señora, el coche ya está embarcado.

- Perfecto. Oye Inuyasha, ¿a dónde van todos esos? – le pregunta señalando a un grupo de gente que sale del hotel.

- ¿Los turistas? Tienen un tour preparado, Cádiz de noche – le responde.

- Muy bien, pues ahí nos apuntamos nosotros – le dice ella con entusiasmo.

- ¿Segura? Termina en un club flamenco...

- ¿Y cree que por eso me voy a asustar? ¡Yo! Que no estuve en las cruzadas porque no me avisaron.

Mientras Kaede e Inuyasha hablaban, Kagome ya ha convencido a Kouga para que vuelva a Sevilla. Ahora podemos ver como, después de haberse arreglado para salir con los turistas, nuestros amigos han terminado en un club nocturno de flamenco.

- ¿Por qué no habla usted español? – le pregunta Kagome al camarero.

- Porque no sé – contesta el muchacho con un marcado acento inglés, resulta obvio que el club no es más que una de esas trampas para turistas.

- We want to have three cokes, please – dice Inuyasha en un perfecto ingles.

- ¿Con petardo, o sin petardo? – pregunta el camarero.

- Con petardo, fuegos artificiales, luces de bengala y lo que sea, con tal de que deje de escribir y lo traiga – le dice la anciana Kaede.

- Dentro de poco vamos a tener que entrar en estos sitios con el pasaporte y el DNI – dice Kagome mientras ve marcharse al camarero.

- ¡Qué fue del dos de Mayo, digo yo! – dice la anciana Kaede.

- Bueno, esa batalla fue contra los franceses – le dice Inuyasha.

- Ya lo sé, quise decir ¡qué fue de la Invencible! – rectifica la anciana.

- Esa la perdimos – le contesta Inuyasha aguantando la risa.

- ¡Oiga joven! Yo le he contratado para que me lleve a cobrar una herencia, no para que me dé clases de historia – le regaña la anciana.

- ¡Muy bien, pero que muy bien! – dice Kagome con una sonrisa.

- Mire jovencita, la señora puede regañarme porque es quien me paga el sueldo, pero a usted no voy a aguantarla – le dice Inuyasha a Kagome.

- Una vez más se equivoca, "Jovencito", mis muy bien iban dirigidos al espectáculo – le contesta ella señalando a la bailaora de flamenco que está en el tablao – Claro que esto no es flamenco de verdad...

- Ni esto es Coca-Cola – dice la anciana Kaede – Pruébenlo.

- Lleva ginebra – dice Inuyasha después de darle un trago - ¡Claro! Como usted lo pidió con petardo...

- Pues no está mal del todo – dice la anciana con una sonrisa que empieza a dibujarse en su rostro mientras apura su copa.

- ¿Quiere más señora? – le pregunta Kagome.

- Sí, yes, oui...

- Camarero, traiga otro petardo para la señora – el mozo la mira sin comprender – Otro ¡PUM! – explica Kagome señalando la copa vacía. Entonces el camarero asiente y se retira a por el pedido.

- Este espectáculo es aburridísimo – dice la anciana Kaede, un tanto animada por su copa – Anda muchacho, ¿Por qué no va usted, que tiene el don de la palabra, y le dice a esta panda de sosos que cambien de disco? – pregunta dirigiéndose a Inuyasha.

El joven se levanta y cuando vuelve, la bailaora y el guitarrista bajan del escenario y suben en su lugar un grupo de jóvenes disfrazados de los Beatles, sin duda, son una de las típicas comparsas que actúan en los carnavales de Cádiz.

Teren ten ten, Teren ten ten,

I like you baby,

Ya todo el mundo se apunte al inglés,

Teren ten ten, teren ten ten,

Y todos saben el baile,

Del teren ten ten.

Ayer venían pocos turistas,

Y aquí se hablaba,

Solo en cristiano,

Después vinieron muchos franceses,

Algunos senegaleses,

Y todos los americanos.

Así que cuando vas a los toros,

Jamás te encuentras con un castizo,

Pues ves las caras llenas de barbas,

Y solo escuchas palabras,

Como thank you y very well.

- He de admitir que es usted un buen maestro de ceremonias – dice la anciana a Inuyasha – y no es tímido, como ésta – añade señalando a Kagome.

- ¿Tímida yo? – dice ella mientras apura su copa y sube al escenario a cantar con los muchachos ante la atónita mirada de la anciana y el joven.

Teren ten ten, Teren ten ten,

I like you baby,

Ya todo el mundo se apunte al inglés,

Teren ten ten, teren ten ten,

Y todos saben el baile,

Del teren ten ten.

Ven y baila, el teren ten ten,

Ven y aprende, el teren ten ten,

Y es muy fácil, el teren ten ten.

Yo sé que antes de conocerme,

Me dabas mucho, mucho carrete,

Pues yo te vi con una francesa,

Y luego con una inglesa,

Más roja que un salmonete.

Después cruzaste por mi camino,

Y tu dijiste que cambiarias,

Si no te olvidas de la alemana,

O vuelves con la australiana,

Yo te digo aufbidensen.

En eso que la anciana se anima y canta también desde su sitio para la sorpresa de todos los presentes, sobre todo de Inuyasha, que se encuentra a su lado con la cara desencajada de aguantar la risa

Teren ten ten, teren ten ten,

Ya que te pones tanto flequillo de,

Beatle ingles,

Teren ten ten, teren ten ten,

A ver si baila conmigo el,

Teren ten ten.

Entonces Kagome y los chicos repiten la estrofa de la anciana.

Teren ten ten, teren ten ten,

Ya que te pones tanto flequillo de,

Beatle ingles,

Teren ten ten, teren ten ten,

A ver si baila conmigo el,

Teren ten ten.

Ven y baila, el teren ten ten,

Ven y aprende, el teren ten ten,

Y es muy fácil, el teren ten ten.

Ven y baila, el teren ten ten.

Bueno, después de esta peculiar noche, nuestros protagonistas han pasado la noche en el hotel y ya han embarcado en el barco que los lleva rumbo a Canarias. La anciana Kaede tiene resaca por culpa de todos los petardos que se tomó la noche anterior y le ha pedido a Kagome que le cubra la cara con rodajas de patatas cocidas.

- Tú podrás decir lo que quieras, pero prefiero los remedios caseros, no es que tenga nada contra la medicina moderna, pero tampoco me hace mucha gracia...

- Como usted quiera – le responde Kagome con paciencia mientras corta las patatas a rodajas.

- Pero, ¿Sabes qué? Tengo unas píldoras verdes especiales que me dio mi hermana, que si las tomo, soy capaz de levantarme y bailarte una jota. Son una receta de los faraones de Egipto – dice la anciana dándose importancia.

- ¿Y por qué no se las toma y acabamos con todos sus males de una vez?

- Porque después del efecto viene el contra efecto y tengo que pasarme un mes en cama sin mover un dedo y además veo y oigo cosas raras. Además, las reservo para cuando tenga que pelearme con mis parientes por la herencia.

- Bueno, entonces será mejor que no las tome – dice Kagome mientras comienza a escucharse una hermosa melodía.

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Música a estas horas? ¡A ver si ahora las patatas van a tener los mismos efectos que las píldoras verdes!

- No se preocupe, voy a ver que pasa – dice Kagome mientras sale a la cubierta del barco.

Cual es nuestra sorpresa al descubrir que el apasionado cantante no es otro más que nuestro Inuyasha. Kagome lo escucha absorta.

Estando tan lejos,

Te siento tan cerca,

Mis manos te sienten,

Mía, mía.

Que enorme distancia,

La que nos separa,

Y sin embargo tengo,

Tu risa a mi lado.

¡Ay! Que difícil es pensar,

Que te tengo y tu no estas,

Que te beso sin sentir,

Tu mis labios oprimir.

¡Ay! Que difícil es vivir,

Sin tenerte ni dejarte.

Ahora comprendo,

Mira ya lo entiendo,

Me hiciste a tu forma,

Sin saberlo.

Parte de mi alma,

A la tuya unida,

Quedaran siempre fundidas,

Tú y yo.

Tú y yo,

Tú y yo.

Cuando termina la canción, Inuyasha ve a Kagome y se dirige hacia ella.

- ¿De dónde ha salido usted? – pregunta con una sonrisa.

- Si hubiera salido del mar, sería un pez de la cintura para abajo – le responde ella – Canta usted muy bien, me ha hecho pensar mientras cantaba.

- ¿Puedo saber en qué?

- ¿Por qué no? Pensaba como un hombre que parece ser un romántico empedernido cuando canta resulta ser siempre tan maleducado con las damas.

- Yo en cambio pensaba otra cosa – dice mientras la mira a los ojos para captar su atención - ¿Por qué estamos siempre peleándonos?

- Será porque nos tratamos de usted – responde mientras el levanta una ceja - ¡Ya sé que la culpa de eso es mía!

- Absuelta. Te propongo una tregua – dice mientras se acerca un poco a ella.

- Siempre que sea muy corta y a prueba – contesta ella mientras retrocede lo mismo que ha avanzado él.

- Quedan dos días hasta que lleguemos a puerto, ¿Amigos hasta Tenerife? – pregunta extendiendo la mano.

- De acuerdo, intentemos hablar como personas normales hasta entonces – responde Kagome mientras acepta su apretón de manos – Bueno... ¿Se puede preguntar a qué mujer fatal cantabas de forma tan apasionada? – pregunta ella intentando buscar un tema de conversación.

- ¡Ajá! Celos – dice el mientras la señala con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Celos yo de ti? – replica ella indignada – Lo que yo decía, cuando dejas de cantar te pones insoportable.

Y- tú cuando te enfadas te pones preciosa – dice el mientras le da un toquecito con su dedo en la nariz como haría con una niña de cinco años. Ella se dispone a darle un manotazo, pero entonces el levanta un dedo y le recuerda – Hasta Tenerife... – entonces Kagome baja la mano y la aprieta en un puño y el la mira sonriente hasta que consigue que ella sonría también.

Bueno, pues nuestros chicos van a intentar ser amigos. Ya veremos que tal se les da eso de la amistad...

**¡Hola! Aquí tenéis el segundo capitulo, quería subirlo antes, pero los exámenes finales han tenido secuestrada toda mi atención. Espero que os guste.**

**Besitos, María.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, pues parece que nuestro barco ha llegado a puerto, ya estamos oficialmente en Tenerife y nuestro buen Inuyasha ya ha ido en busca del coche, que está siendo descargado en este momento.

- ¿A qué museo llevan esa reliquia? – le pregunta uno de los transportistas a Inuyasha.

- Al mismo donde está su señora abuela disecada – le contesta de mala manera, parece que le ha tomado cariño al dichoso cochecito y no está por permitir que alguien más se meta con el.

- Oiga, que mi abuela está viva – le reprocha el muchacho, pero Inuyasha ya se encuentra caminando en la dirección contraria, dirigiéndose al encuentro de Kagome.

- ¿Has venido a ayudarme? – le pregunta con una sonrisa.

- Para eso están los amigos, ¿no? – le responde ella sonriendo también, parece que lo de ser amigos les está funcionando bastante bien.

- Pues muchas gracias, pero no me hace falta.

- Eso es lo que tú crees, ¿te has visto la cara? – le pregunta ella mientras le pasa un espejito de mano, pues nuestro amigo tiene la cara un poco sucia, probablemente, por haber estado revisando, otra vez, el motor del coche.

- Bueno, no es un modelo fuera de serie, pero no está mal – dice tomando el espejito - cuando está limpia, claro – le responde mientras le devuelve el espejo.

- ¿Ves como si me necesitas? – dice ella mientras saca un pañuelo y empieza a limpiarle la cara riéndose – lo siento, pero es que pareces un payaso que se ha pintado con prisas.

- Bueno, pues no te preocupes y ve a ver a la señora mientras que yo voy a ponerme guapo como tu amigo el del magnetofón.

Y Kagome le hace caso por primera vez sin contestarle, parece que se ha tomado en serio lo de llevarse bien. Ahora, ya nos encontramos en el hotel y el señor Totosai, primo de la anciana Kaede, la está informando sobre la venta del Caserón de los Cuatro Espíritus, la herencia legada por Kikyo.

- ¿Cuánto me toca? – Pregunta la anciana.

- Pues a repartir entre los ocho herederos... 360.800 pesetas – le contesta el anciano.

- ¡Qué miseria por el caserón de nuestros antepasados! – exclama ella con decepción.

- Ya, pero está en ruinas y no puede traer más que disgustos, así que entre los disgustos y el dinero, quédate con el dinero – le dice el primo sabiamente.

- ¡Yo me quedaré con lo que quiera! – contesta la anciana, a ella nadie le dice lo que tiene que hacer.

- Está bien Kaede, pero tienes que decirle a tus nietos que vengan, deben firmar como coherederos – le recuerda Totosai.

- Sí, no te preocupes, Sango ya ha ido a buscar al sinvergüenza de Onigumo y los dos estarán aquí en pocos días.

- Perfecto, pues si te parece bien podemos ir ahora a mi casa de La Laguna a ver al comprador.

- ¿Vive en tu casa? Sospechoso...– le dice la anciana.

- Le he citado allí para que le conozcas – le contesta Totosai.

- Señora, si aquí no tengo nada que hacer, ¿puedo irme a dar una vuelta? – le pregunta Kagome, que se encuentra aburrida y fuera de lugar en la conversación de los dos ancianos.

- Tenemos que ir a La Laguna, cuando lleguemos allí puedes dar todas las que quieras – le responde la anciana. En eso que llaman a la puerta y Kagome va a abrir. Se trata de Inuyasha.

- Señora, ¿me puedo ir a dar un paseo? – le pregunta a la anciana Kaede, parece que él también está aburrido.

- A La Laguna – responde la anciana.

- ¿Quiere que me bañe? – le pregunta bajito a Kagome.

- ¡No seas imbécil Inuyasha! La Laguna es una Universidad, no una charca – le responde en susurros la chica.

- Ya lo sabía – le replica el.

- ¿Entonces para qué me preguntas, tonto? – le dice ella.

- Para ver si caías, tonta – le contesta dando por finalizada la discusión.

Bueno, una vez en la casa de La Laguna de Totosai, podemos ver como la anciana Kaede está siendo informada por Naraku, el comprador, sobre que va a pasar con su herencia.

- ¿Este monstruo es lo que piensa construir en los terrenos del Caserón de los Cuatro Espíritus? – pregunta la anciana mientras observa los planos.

- Sí, es bonito, ¿verdad? – le comenta el hombre de fría mirada y apariencia ligeramente siniestra con ese traje oscuro de chaqueta.

- Pues a mí no me gusta – responde la anciana – un hotel de apartamentos para que un montón de turistas pisoteen el suelo de nuestros antepasados – dice indignada- ¡No acepto! Y menos por tan poco dinero.

- Se me olvidaba decirle, que todo lo que está en el interior es de su propiedad, y estoy dispuesto a comprárselo por una cantidad adicional de dinero – le dice Naraku.

- ¿Con que se le olvidaba decírmelo, no? Déjeme entonces que lo piense...

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha y Kagome se encuentran paseando por los terrenos de la Universidad de La Laguna.

- Kagome, ¿Te gusta este trabajo? – le pregunta el muchacho repentinamente.

- A mí si, ¿y a ti? – le responde la muchacha.

- Pues la verdad es que no mucho, pero me hacía falta el dinero y descansar un poco de tanto libro.

- ¿Eres estudiante? – le pregunta la muchacha, que por lo visto no se acuerda de su primer encuentro en el museo.

- Sí, estudio en la Facultad de Filosofía y Letras.

- ¿Y pobre?

- Por ahora, sí – le dice él, pues mientras que esté en España, su padre no tiene intención de pasarle dinero.

- Entonces estamos empatados – le dice ella con una sonrisa.

- Empatados a pobres, porque tú de estudiante... ¿Qué estudias, eso de la m con la a ma y cosas así?

- Ya estamos otra vez con tus comentarios de mal gusto – le dice ella indignada – pues vamos a ver lumbreras, ¿sabes cuántas vertebras tiene un diplodocus? – le pregunta.

- ¿Un qué? – contesta el completamente descolocado.

- Pues tiene 117 vertebras – le responde ella – ¿y sabes cuando mide la mandíbula de un australopithecus?

- ¿La mandíbula de qué?

- 38 centímetros chico listo.

- Vale, lo admito, eres impresionante, ¿estudias Paleontología o algo así?

Y Kagome está apunto de contestarle que lo sabe simplemente por haberse criado en un museo cuando...

- Así que entre letras y huesos está la cosa, ¿no? – pregunta cierto muchachito de ojos azules, que ya conocemos y ha escuchado la conversación de nuestros amigos sobre sus respectivos estudios.

- ¡Miroku! – exclama Inuyasha mientras da un abrazo a su buen amigo - ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que con las notas que has sacado no ibas a volver a asomar la nariz ni a la puerta de tu casa y te encuentro aquí...

- Tengo un primo que estudia aquí y me ayudó a convencer a mi padre de que el ambiente universitario me favorecería si me dejaba venir de vacaciones – le explica – ¿Y quien es la maravillosa señorita que te acompaña? ¿Tu novia? – le pregunta mirándolo con picardía.

- ¿Mi novia? ¡Qué ocurrencia! – dice Inuyasha como si le hubiese preguntado una barbaridad.

- ¡Oye! ¡Que no te ha preguntado si soy tu abuela, imbécil! – le dice Kagome indignada – somos compañeros de trabajo – le explica la muchacha a Miroku con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, entonces no hay ningún impedimento en que te proponga ser la madre de mis hijos – le dice él mientras le besa la mano, ante la atónita mirada de la chica.

- ¡Khé! Déjate de estupideces, ¿quieres? – protesta ya sabemos quién mientras se interpone entre su amigo y su "compañera de trabajo".

- Bueno, bueno, era una broma – intenta tranquilizarlo Miroku – venid conmigo, os presentaré a mi primo Hoyo.

Hoyo resulta ser un joven de ojos claros y pelo castaño bastante simpático que a Kagome le cae bien de seguida, muy a diferencia de Inuyasha, que por quién sabe que razón, que sin duda tiene que ver con lo bien que se lleva con Kagome, no lo soporta.

- Bueno, Kagome – llama la atención de su compañera – creo que deberíamos volver, doña Kaede puede necesitar tu ayuda.

- Sí, tienes razón, ya habrá terminado con su guerrilla particular... Tenemos que irnos – dice volviéndose hacia Miroku, Hoyo y algunos otros muchachos que se han ido reuniendo a su alrededor.

- De acuerdo, señorita Kagome, ha sido un placer conocerla – le dice Miroku

- Gracias Miroku, eres muy galante, no como otros – dice refiriéndose claramente a Inuyasha.

- Podríais volver otro día – dice Hoyo tímidamente.

- Claro – le responde Kagome con una sonrisa.

De camino al hotel, Inuyasha parece echar humo por las orejas sin razón, al menos Kagome no encuentra una posible razón.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – le pregunta Kagome.

- ¿A mí? Nada – le responde secamente.

- Es que estas muy serio. – le dice ella frunciendo el ceño.

- Y tu muy contenta, parece que te han caído bien Miroku y su primo – "y el resto de admiradores" piensa para sí un no muy feliz Inuyasha.

- Pues sí, son muy simpáticos – le dice ella sonriente – ¿no estarás celoso? – le pregunta con burla en el fondo de sus ojos y también algo de esperanza porque su suposición sea cierta.

- ¿Celoso? ¿Yo? ¡Khé! Si ni siquiera me gustas – le contesta él bastante sonrojado.

- ¡Menos mal porque tu a mí tampoco! – le contesta ella enfadada.

- ¡Bien! – dice él.

- ¡Bien! – replica ella.

- ¡Perfecto! – sigue él que tiene que quedar por encima.

- ¡Idiota! – finaliza ella entrando en el hotel y dirigiéndose a su habitación mientras que él se va a la suya.

Bueno, una pequeña discusión de vez en cuando no está mal, de hecho, a Kagome se le ha pasado el enfado en cuanto se ha subido al ascensor y, una vez dentro, no ha podido reprimir una carcajada ante lo absurdo de la pelea ¿Quién iba a imaginarse a Inuyasha celoso?

- Parece que estás de buen humor querida – le dice la anciana Kaede con una sonrisa.

- Sí, ha sido un paseo muy agradable – le responde la muchacha mientras se acerca a la anciana, observando que está porta en sus manos una escultura de la Virgen - ¡Qué bonita! – exclama mientras la anciana se la pasa para que pueda verla – es un trabajo muy fino, ¿me permite... – pregunta señalando las gafas de Kaede que se encuentran en la mesa.

- ¡No! – dice la anciana alarmada – no sé si lo habrás notado, pero mirar con esto – dice tomando las gafas – trae consecuencias.

- ¿Consecuencias? – pregunta la joven extrañada - ¿Para el que mira? – vuelve a preguntar.

- No, para el otro – intenta explicar la anciana – es que tienen una extraña fuerza sabes – ante esto Kagome la mira extrañada – te lo explicaré – dice la anciana – fueron un regalo de mi hermana, Kikyo, era una gran arqueóloga y encontró lo que parecían ser dos aguamarinas egipcias, lo raro es que por dentro, en vez de aguamarina, eran un extraño cuarzo rosa – empieza a relatar Kaede ante la atenta mirada de Kagome – entre las cosas de mi hermana encontré un cuaderno de apuntes donde hablaba de la Perla de Shikón, una joya legendaria con poderes extraordinarios, te preguntarás que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra, ¿verdad? – Kagome asiente enérgicamente esperando que la anciana continúe – a mí me pasó igual, por eso seguí leyendo... Resulta que Kikyo avanzó en su investigación y descubrió que la joya había llegado a manos de los sacerdotes egipcios desde Japón para intentar ponerla a salvo y éstos decidieron camuflarla partiéndola en dos y recubriendo las partes de aguamarina de modo que no se sospechara de que era la mítica joya y pasara por dos joyas hermosas, pero comunes.

- Es decir – dice Kagome intentando digerir la información – que los cristales de sus gafas están hechos de esa joya y por eso tienen poderes, es eso, ¿verdad?

- Exacto – dice la anciana con una sonrisa – al principio no me creía ni una palabra de lo que había leído, aunque mi nieta Sango estaba convencida de que era verdad, pero últimamente me lo creo cada vez más...

- Bueno, entonces lo mejor será dejarlas guardaditas – dice Kagome olvidándose de las gafas y volviendo a la pequeña escultura - ¿Esta escultura también se la regaló su hermana? – le pregunta refiriéndose a la Virgen.

- No, me la regaló Totosai cuando éramos jóvenes y estaba enamorado de mí – le dice la anciana rememorando viejos tiempos.

- ¿Estaba enamorado de usted?¿Y qué pasó?¿Se pelearon? – pregunta Kagome con curiosidad algo infantil.

- No – dice la anciana sonriendo – Con el que me peleaba siempre era con su mejor amigo, Myoga, y terminé casándome con él – finaliza la anciana con un suspiro.

- ¡oh! ¡Qué romántico! – dice Kagome con los ojos brillantes.

- Sí, sí, muy romántico, pero ahora ponme la inyección para dormir – dice la anciana cambiando de tema – mañana iremos a ver el caserón y necesito descansar bien para tener fuerzas.

- ¿Qué le ponga una inyección? – pregunta Kagome a punto de entrar en pánico - ¡Pero si no sé!

- Si es muy fácil – dice Kaede restándole importancia – solo tienes que pinchar – le explica mientras se tumba en la cama boca abajo con ayuda de Kagome - venga, que yo te digo como – la tranquiliza – primero coge un algodoncito y mójalo con alcohol para limpiar la zona – dice mientras Kagome sigue sus instrucciones – Ahora pincha con la jeringa y aprieta para que pase el líquido – y Kagome hace lo que le dice, pero como tiene miedo de hacerle daño, en lugar de pinchar a la anciana, pincha el colchón - ¿Ya? Pues saca la jeringa y listo – dice mientras Kagome procede – Lo has hecho muy bien, ni siquiera he sentido el pinchazo – 'claro' piensa Kagome 'como que el pinchazo se lo ha llevado la cama' – Presiento que voy a dormir como nunca – dice la anciana mientras se acomoda.

- Pues como no le cante una nana... – murmura Kagome mientras la arropa y se vuelve para ir a dormir ella también

Bueno, no sabemos si la anciana Kaede logrará o no dormir, pero lo que es seguro es que mañana conoceremos por fin el Caserón de los Cuatro Espíritus, ¿Qué secretos encontraremos en este lugar tan peculiar?

**¡Hola! Bueno, aquí tenemos el tercer capítulo, sé que he tardado bastante esta vez, pero es que no he parado en casa. Quiero dar las gracias a todo el que lo lea, me hace mucha ilusión saber que hay quien lo hace.**

**¡Un saludito y ya nos veremos!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, otro día ha comenzado y nuestros protagonistas se encuentran de camino hacia el Caserón de los Cuatro Espíritus, por fin descubriremos si el tan mentado caserón nos descubre alguna sorpresa...

- Totosai – llama Kaede a su primo, que se encuentra durmiendo junto a ella en la parte trasera del coche - ¡Totosai! Despierta que ya casi estamos llegando – insiste hasta que el anciano abre los ojos.

- ¿Llegando? ¿A dónde? – pregunta el anciano un tanto desorientado mientras despierta.

- Pues al caserón, ¿No hemos venido a eso? – le responde Kaede.

- Pero ya es muy tarde... – protesta Totosai.

- Es porque la señora se levantó muy tarde – dice Kagome, que se encuentra sentada junto a Inuyasha en la parte delantera del coche.

- ¡Ya! Es por la inyección de anoche – se excusa la anciana – nunca me habían echo tan buen efecto.

- Pues no se preocupe, que ahora que se cómo hacerlo le pondré todas las que quiera – "a la cama" piensa Kagome mientras oculta una sonrisa ¡si la señora Kaede supiera!

Pero, cómo no, nuestro magnifico coche vuelve a detenerse sin previo aviso, sí que, una vez más, Inuyasha, seguido por Kagome, baja para comprobar que es lo que está mal ahora.

- ¡Mira Kagome! – la llama Kaede – ese es el Caserón de los Cuatro Espíritus – le dice señalando la imponente construcción que se encuentra en lo alto de la colina que estaban intentando subir con el coche - ¡Hacía cuarenta años que no lo veía!

- ¿Quiere subir a verlo? – le pregunta Kagome al ver melancolía en los ojos de la anciana.

- Mejor me quedo aquí para velar el sueño de mi primo – le responde señalando a Totosai, que otra vez está dormido como un tronco - ¿Por qué no vas tú con Inuyasha y me cuentas lo que hay dentro? Me interesa mucho porque es todo mío, ¿sabes?

- ¡Señora! – la interrumpe Inuyasha – Ya sé lo que le pasa al coche: le falta agua. ¿No hay alguna fuente cerca? – le pregunta.

- Una fuente no, pero el caserón está ahí mismo, ¿por qué no vais a ver si allí hay agua?

- Pero no tengo ningún cacharro – dice Inuyasha, a quién parece no agradarle la idea de subir a esa mansión abandonada cuando apenas queda sol.

- Seguro que dentro encontramos alguno – dice Kagome mientras que se pone en camino.

- Espera, voy a coger una linterna – le contesta Inuyasha, pero Kagome sigue adelante - ¡Espera Kagome! ¡Kag!

Y mientras que los chicos suben la colina, el anciano Totosai por fin decide despertarse de su sueño.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – le pregunta a Kaede.

- Frente al caserón – le responde ella.

- ¡Pero se está haciendo de noche! ¿Has dejado ir a los chicos con la fama que tiene? – le dice él muy nervioso.

¡Bah! – le resta importancia la anciana – Eres un viejo supersticioso...

- Inuyasha y Kagome ya han llegado a la entrada del caserón y se encuentran buscando el modo de entrar.

- Esto da escalofríos – dice Inuyasha – ¡Mira que venir a explorar estas ruinas ahora que casi es de noche! ¿Por qué no nos vamos?

- No hables mal del caserón, que es de la anciana Kaede – lo regaña Kagome – Además, no podemos irnos sin entrar a por agua para el coche – dice abatida, parece que a ella tampoco le agrada la idea de entrar en la tenebrosa construcción.

- ¡Khé! ¡está bien! Creo que ahí hay una puerta – dice atravesando el porche hasta llegar a lo que parece ser la puerta de entrada, pero parece que no puede abrirla – debe de estar cerrada por dentro, espera aquí mientras busco otra entrada – y se va a dar un rodeo a la mansión a ver si encuentra por donde entrar, pero Kagome, quién no está acostumbrada a quedarse quietecita cuando Inuyasha se lo pide, intenta abrir la puerta, que cede al instante, al parecer, no había abierto antes porque Inuyasha no tenía intención de abrirla.

- ¡Esto es horrible! – exclama Kagome al entrar en lo que parece una casa del terror más que una antigua mansión familiar, pues todo se encuentra cubierto por telarañas y polvo y, para colmo, a oscuras. Se encuentra investigando un poco por los alrededores cuando escucha un chirrido y decide esconderse tras una columna y de pronto...

- ¡Ah! – exclama Inuyasha, tras entrar por la puerta que había fingido no poder abrir, al verla aparecer de repente - ¡No te asustes Kagome! He entrado por esa puerta que he encontrado abierta – dice, a pesar de que Kagome, más que asustada, está furiosa con él por no haber querido entrar antes.

- !Cómo broma la encuentro estúpida¡- le dice ella.

- ¡No te enfades! Yo tenía razón al no querer entrar – se excusa él – mira, el decorado no es precisamente tranquilizador – le dice señalando a su alrededor.

-Da igual – le resta importancia – yo le he prometido a la señora darle una impresión de cómo está esto y se la voy a dar.

- La impresión va a ser la nuestra... - murmura Inuyasha entre dientes. y enes momento se escucha un extraño sonido.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunta Kagome mientras que, inconscientemente, o eso queremos creer, se agarra al brazo de Inuyasha.

- Creo que ha sido un pájaro – le responde él – pero quién sabe, puede que sea el espíritu errante de Kikyo, que viene a por nosotros por perturbar su descanso – añade poniendo voz de narrador de película de terror, lo que provoca que Kagome lo suelte irritada.

- ¡No bromees con esas cosas! – le regaña – a ver si encontramos agua y nos vamos ya de aquí.

- ¡Mira! – dice señalando con la linterna – allí hay un pozo – y se dirigen allí para sacar agua – ya te lo dije, aquí hay agua – dice sacando un cubo, pero en lugar de agua, del cubo sale un gato amarillo que se aleja de ellos maullando.

- ¡Agua entre otras cosas! – dice Kagome – Me parece que lo mejor será decirle a la señora Kaede que se deshaga en cuanto pueda de este chalecito – le comenta a Inuyasha mientras que el hace malabares con la linterna para poder sacar el cubo de agua.

Y se dirigen a la salida cuando Kagome ve un cofre en el salón de la casa y su curiosidad, que la impulsa a abrirlo, puede contra su sentido común, que le dice a gritos que salga de esa casa cuanto antes.

- ¿Qué crees que habrá ahí dentro? – le pregunta a Inuyasha.

- No sé... A lo mejor un muerto – dice en un intento de asustarla para que no habrá el dichoso cofre y puedan salir de una vez.

- ¡No seas tonto! Los muertos están en los cementerios – le contesta ella acercándose al baúl y descubriendo una nota sobre la que se encuentra la llave del cofre – 'para mi hermana Kaede, con amor, Kikyo' – lee Kagome – Pues yo con esta curiosidad no me quedo, le dice a Inuyasha, quién viendo que su compañera no está por la labor de dejarlo pasar, decide acercarse también a ver que hay en el cofre. Pero no lo consigue, pues Kagome baja la tapa justo después de abrirla y soltar una exclamación.

- ¿Qué hay? – le pregunta alarmado.

- Un muerto con la cabeza muy gorda – le responde Kagome apresuradamente e Inuyasha se acerca a examinar él mismo el contenido del cofre.

- ¡Khé! Kagome, esto no es un muerto – le dice él.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Me vas a decir que está vivo? – le replica ella.

- No, lo que quiero decir es que no es un humano, parecen huesos de otra cosa – le explica él como si estuviera hablando con una niña pequeña.

- Déjame ver – dice ella volviéndose a acercar – Tienes razón, esto se parece a lo que tenemos en mi casa – le comenta a Inuyasha.

- ¿En tu casa coleccionáis esqueletos? – le pregunta él mirándola raro.

- Mi casa es un museo, idiota – le responde ella un poquito cortante – pero mira – le dice señalando el interior de la tapa del cofre – hay una inscripción 'megaterius excelsius' me suena el nombre – dice llevándose la mano al mentón en postura para pensar.

- ¿Crees que será importante? – le pregunta Inuyasha.

- A lo mejor es importantísimo, pero tendría que informarme – le responde ella – Prométeme una cosa : que no le diremos a nadie que hemos visto lo que hemos visto. ¿Me lo prometes? – pregunta tomándolo de la mano.

- Si me lo pides así... – responde él amansándose ante la caricia – Pero para mantener la boca cerrada necesito que me ayudes – añade mientras una sonrisa pícara se forma en su rostro?

- ¿Cómo? – pregunta Kagome confundida por su cambio de actitud.

- Con un beso – le responde el como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- ¡¿Estás loco?! – exclama ella.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te parece demasiado para guardar silencio? – continúa él restándole importancia al asunto – bueno... me conformo con un abrazo, pero uno bien apretado – dice mientras la ve ponerse roja de furia y vergüenza, parece que nuestro amigo está disfrutando de lo lindo mientras actúa igual que se lo ha visto hacer miles de veces a su buen amigo Miroku, todo se pega, ¿no?.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirme una cosa así en un sitio como este? – dice ella señalando a su alrededor – Siempre he soñado que mi primer beso sería en un parque, el la playa... pero en casa de Drácula, definitivamente no – y da por finalizada la conversación cerrando el cofre y saliendo del caserón como alama que lleva el diablo.

Así que ahora nos encontramos de nuevo en el coche camino al hotel en un completo, y bastante incómodo, silencio.

- ¿Por qué estás tan callada? – le pregunta Inuyasha a Kagome un poco temeroso de su reacción.

- Porque es mejor estar callada que decir tonterías – le responde ella cortante.

- ¿Estás enfadada conmigo? – insiste él.

- No eres tan importante como para eso, ¿sabes? – le contesta ella más contarte que antes.

- Entonces... ¿Piensas en los chicos de La Laguna? ¿Había alguno guapo? – le pregunta medio en broma, medio en serio para intentar cambiar un poco el ambiente tenso entre ellos.

- ¡No digas tonterías! – se apresura a contestar ella algo sonrojada.

- ¡Khé! Entonces, ¿En que piensas? – le vuelve a preguntar.

- En unos huesos, que no son los tuyos – responde Kagome – y que se encuentran guardados bajo llave – continúa mostrándole la llave del cofre que se ha traído consigo de la mansión.

Mientras tanto, en la parte trasera del coche, ajenos a la conversación entre los jóvenes, se encuentran Kaede y Totosai.

- Hacen buena pareja, ¿verdad? – le pregunta la anciana a su primo señalando a los jóvenes.

- También nosotros lo hacíamos – le responde Totosai mirándola con melancolía.

- ¡No digas tonterías Totosai! – exclama Kaede – Anda, que si tu hubieras sido como él... ¡A buena hora te habría dejado escapar! – y ante esta contestación el anciano no insiste más en recordar el pasado.

Bueno, si hay algo que podamos afirmar es, que de haber tenido veinte, o treinta, años menos, la anciana Kaede no hubiera dejado escapar a Inuyasha por nada del mundo, pero... ¿y Kagome? ¿Qué hará ella? ¿Le dará ella una oportunidad a nuestro muchacho? Yo me atrevería a decir que... Mejor no digo nada, démosle tiempo y que ella misma nos lo muestre.

**Bueno, antes que nada, pediros perdón porque hace mil que no actualizo, pero ahora que he vuelto definitivamente a casa, os prometo un capítulo por semana, además, quería comentaros que estoy empezando un nuevo fic, esta vez uno original, aunque está basado un poco en La Bella y La Bestia (Inu y Kag siempre me han recordado a esta pareja) ¿Qué os parece la idea?**

**Besitos, María.**


	5. Chapter 5

De vuelta en el hotel, parece que tenemos visita, pues Miroku y Hoyo se encuentran en el hall hablando con Kagome.

- Se llama Shippo – dice Miroku – es de Sevilla igual que tú y tiene mucha fiebre – le explica a Kagome.

- Pero ¿qué puedo hacer yo por él? – dice Kagome, al parecer el joven compañero de Miroku y Hoyo se encuentra muy enfermo y ellos han acudido en busca de ayuda.

- Dice que echa mucho de menos su casa y está delirando todo el día con que se va a levantar para volver – le cuenta Hoyo – y hemos pensado que podrías sentarte a hablar con él para recordarle su hogar y calmarlo, puede que eso no baste para curarlo, pero le hará bien.

- Ya entiendo... pues por mí perfecto, vamos a verle – les responde con una sonrisa.

- Ya sabía yo que la hermosa Kagome no nos iba a decepcionar – dice Miroku besándole le mano.

- ¡Eh, tú! – exclama cierto muchacho de ojos ambarinos mientras se acerca con el ceño fruncido - ¡Quítale las manos de encima pervertido! – le dice a Miroku mientras aparta a Kagome de su lado.

- Tranquilo, amigo – le responde Miroku con las manos en alto.

- Kagome, te esperamos fuera, ¿vale? – dice Hoyo mientras se lleva a su primo para que Kagome tranquilice a Inuyasha.

- ¿Dónde vais? – le pregunta él con el ceño fruncido.

Kagome, molesta por su posesividad, decirle gastarle una pequeña broma para darle una lección.

- A una fiesta – le responde mostrándole su mejor sonrisa.

- ¿Con ellos? – le pregunta mientras señala al exterior, donde se encuentran Miroku y Hoyo.

- Sí, con ellos – le responde mientras su expresión cambia de una hermosa sonrisa a un ceño más que fruncido - ¿Y tú con que derecho me celas? – le pregunta acusadora.

- ¡Khé! ¿Celos yo de ti? – pregunta encogiéndose de hombros – Solo lo preguntaba por la pobre señora – se excusa, una pésima excusa, si se me permite opinar.

- La señora ya se ha dormido con la inyección que le he puesto, no tienes que preocuparte por ella – le responde Kagome.

- ¿Ahora eres enfermera? – le pregunta él con sorna.

- Pues mira, parece que sí – le contesta ella con una sonrisa más que falsa molesta por el comentario – tengo que irme, han venido a buscarme en un descapotable nuevecito y no puedo desairarlos – le dice finalmente, riéndose internamente ante los celos más que evidentes del muchacho - ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba – dice sacando una carta de su bolso – necesito que esta carta salga con urgencia, sé bueno y dásela al cartero, ¿vale? – le pide a Inuyasha con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- ¿Para otro de tus novios? – le pregunta él para picarla.

- Bueno... Para Kouga, el muchacho del magnetofón, ¿te acuerdas? – le responde Kagome, pero se va dejando a un Inuyasha con un ceño más que fruncido sin darle oportunidad de responder.

Después de llegar a la Universidad y pasar más de una hora encerrada con Shippo en su habitación, Kagome salió con una sonrisa de satisfacción, pues había conseguido tranquilizar al muchacho y convencerlo de que descansara. Shippo había resultado ser un muchacho, un par de años menor que Hoyo, pelirrojo de ojos verdes que a Kagome le pareció demasiado tierno para su edad; era huérfano y echaba muchísimo de menos su hogar. Salió de la habitación después de prometerle que volvería a verlo sólo si se tomaba las medicinas sin rechistar para recuperarse. Después de eso Miroku la llevó de vuelta al hotel y ella descubrió que era un gran muchacho, cuando dejaba a parte su lado pervertido.

- Muchas gracias por traerme Miroku – se despide Kagome en el hall del hotel.

- Ha sido un placer – le contesta el mientras toma su mano para besarla, pero algo que ve a espaldas de Kagome lo detiene – Kagome, ¿quién es la señorita que está hablando con Inuyasha? – le pregunta de repente señalando a los sillones que se encuentran cerca de la entrada.

- "¿Inuyasha con una chica?" – piensa Kagome mientras se vuelve mirando hacia la dirección que señala Miroku. Efectivamente, Inuyasha está hablando con una chica bastante bonita, de ojos y pelo castaño, a la que ya conocemos - ¡Ya me acuerdo! – exclama Kagome de repente – Se llama Sango, es la nieta de la anciana Kaede, la señora para la que trabajamos Inuyasha y yo – le explica a Miroku.

- Ya veo... – murmura Miroku con un extraño brillo en los ojos – ¡Bueno! Ya nos veremos Kagome – le dice mientras besa su mano – ¡Y a ver si me la presentas la próxima vez que nos veamos! – le pide mientras sube al coche y se va.

Este Miroku, no hay modo de cambiarlo, pero bueno, a ver si esta vez le dura el enamoramiento, porque algo me dice que Sango no va a tener paciencia para sus tonterías... Pero bueno, sigamos a lo nuestro. Ahora Kagome se dirige hacia Inuyasha y Sango.

- ¡Hasta que por fin apareces! – le dice Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido, "si sigue frunciéndolo tanto terminarán por salirle arrugas", piensa la muchacha.

- Buenas noches Inuyasha, yo también me alegro de verte – le contesta ella con sarcasmo rodando los ojos. Y podrían haber seguido con su peculiar manera de quererse si una risa no los hubiera interrumpido.

- Esto... Kagome, ¿te acuerdas de Sango? – pregunta Inuyasha señalando a la muchacha que está frente a ellos – ha llegado poco antes que tú.

- ¡Claro que me acuerdo! – dice con una sonrisa - ¿Qué tal ha ido el viaje? – le pregunta a Sango.

- Bien, pero estoy exhausta – le responde ella – ¿Te importaría venir conmigo a ver a mi abuela antes de ir a dormir?

Y, como no, Kagome se dirige con Sango a la habitación de la anciana Kaede, mientras que Inuyasha se va para la suya refunfuñando algo sobre la falta de consideración de Kagome. Cuando llegan a la habitación, se encuentran a Kaede completamente dormida, menos mal que Kagome no le pone las inyecciones, si lo hiciera no habría modo de despertar a la anciana.

- Pues tendrá que esperar a mañana – le dice Kagome a Sango.

- No pasa nada – dice ella con una sonrisa – solo quería avisarla sobre el retraso de mi primo que, por desgracia, llegará mañana.

- Parece que no le agrada su primo – dice Kagome con una risilla nerviosa – Perdón, no debería meterme en lo que no me importa – se excusa mientras sus mejillas se colorean.

- No te preocupes, no hay problema – le responde Sango riendo ante el desparpajo de Kagome – Y, por favor, deja de hablarme de usted, me gustaría que seamos amigas.

- ¡Claro! – dice Kagome con una sonrisa.

Después de eso, ambas muchachas se fueron a dormir, parece que este va a ser el comienzo de una bonita amistad...

Al día siguiente, la anciana Kaede se reunió con sus parientes, Sango incluida, para seguir discutiendo sobre el reparto de la herencia, para ver si, por fin llegan a un acuerdo.

- Disculpe – dice un joven hombre de pelo negro y ojos oscuros dirigiéndose al recepcionista - ¿Me podría decir dónde encontrar a la señora Kaede Miko? Soy su nieto, Onigumo.

- ¡Ah, sí! – dice el recepcionista – le están esperando a usted, están todos reunidos en el hall – le indica.

- Una alegre reunión de ye-yes – dice Onigumo con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras se dirige a sus pacientes.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha espera a que Kagome baje de su habitación al pie de la escalera que se encuentra junto al hall. Por ahí viene Kagome con un cojín para la señora Kaede.

- ¿Has visto a la señora? – le pregunta ella.

- Allí está – le responde Inuyasha señalando los sillones del hall – reunida con el venerable museo – añade haciendo referencia a los parientes de Kaede, pues, excepto Sango, todos parecen momias. En ese momento, llega Onigumo y se sitúa junto a su abuela - ¿Quién es ese? – pregunta más para sí mismo que esperando una respuesta.

- Es el que viene de París – le responde Kagome, que al parecer está puesta al tanto de todo, por cortesía de Sango, con quién ha pasado gran parte de la mañana.

- ¡Khé! ¿Ya estás otra vez dándotelas de inteligente? – le pregunta tratando de hacerla rabiar.

- No es inteligencia, es información – le responde ella molesta mientras se vuelve para llevarle a la anciana Kaede el cojín.

Mientras que Kagome le acomoda el cojín, la anciana aprovecha para presentarla.

- Mira, Onigumo – llama la atención de su nieto – Ella es Kagome, mi señorita de compañía – le dice señalando a Kagome, que sonríe incomoda ante la mirada del muchacho.

- ¡Qué maravilla! – exclama él en un intento por alagarla - ¿De dónde ha sacado a esta preciosidad abuela? – pregunta Onigumo.

- Muchas gracias por sus alagos joven – dice una más que incomoda Kagome.

- Como lo escuches las llevas claras... Si yo fuera tú, no me fiaría ni un pelo de él – le advierte la anciana, ante lo cual Sango, que se encuentra sentada junto a su abuela, asiente en señal de reconocimiento.

- Bueno, señora – dice Kagome - ¿Necesita algo más o puedo retirarme? – le pregunta buscando la oportunidad de escapar cuanto antes de la mirada de Onigumo.

- Sí, llévate esto – le dice la anciana mientras le da sus peculiares gafas – Guárdamelas hasta que termine con la discusión de la herencia – le pide – tengo miedo de tentarme y usarlas en contra de alguno de éstos – termina de explicarle mientras señala a sus parientes.

- De acuerdo, se las devolveré cuando termine su guerrilla particular – le responde Kagome antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse.

- ¿Qué prisa tiene? – le pregunta Onigumo mientras la toma del brazo – Quédese con nosotros – le ofrece.

- Lo siento, pero tengo cosas que hacer – le responde mientras se libra de su agarre y vuelve junto a Inuyasha. Ese hombre no le gusta y sabe que junto a nuestro querido amigo no va a atreverse a acercarse a ella.

- No te burles – le advierte a Inuyasha, que se debate entre reírse por la cara de disgusto de Kagome o ir a romperle la cara al nietecito de la señora. Así que decide limitarse a ofrecerle el brazo a Kagome e ir a dar un paseo con ella mientras la reunión termina.

Mientras tanto, la señora Kaede se encuentra librando una batalla contra sus parientes por el reparto de la herencia.

- Bueno – empieza a hablar Naraku, el interesado en comprar el Caserón de los Cuatro Espíritus – de acuerdo con este borrador que he redactado y que ya ha sido firmado por todos los coherederos, exceptuándolos a ustedes tres – dice señalando a Kaede y sus nietos – la cantidad acordada que yo les pagaré se dividirá entre ustedes en ocho partes iguales.

- ¡No estoy de acuerdo! – exclama de repente la anciana Kaede.

- Pero, querida señora, si usted ya estaba de acuerdo...

- No me venga con querida señora – le dice ella – todo lo que hay dentro del Caserón es mío y, por tanto, debería cobrar más que el resto – defiende ella sus intereses.

- Por eso no se preocupe – la tranquiliza, o eso pretende, Naraku – tengo intención de comprarle lo que hay dentro por una cantidad adicional de dinero – le dice, pero no la mira a ella, sino a Onigumo, que le devuelve la mirada como si se tramaran algo entre ellos.

- Entonces perfecto –dice la anciana con una sonrisa – pero anótelo en el contrato, no vaya a ser que se le olvide...

En ese momento llegan Inuyasha y Kagome de su paseo por el jardín y se detienen al pie de la escalera.

- Parece que la reunión ya ha terminado sin heridos graves – le dice Kagome a Inuyasha señalando a los parientes de la señora Kaede, que ya se están marchando.

- Y tu última conquista se aleja del lugar de los hechos, tal vez para ir a buscarte, Cleopatra – le dice señalando a Onigumo e intentando hacerla rabiar.

- Es que los miro y los derribo a mis pies – le contesta ella alzando la cabeza mientras le sigue la broma a Inuyasha, que empieza a reírse ante la actitud que ha tomado su "compañera" - ¿No te lo crees? Pues mira – le dice mientras se coloca las gafas de la señora Kaede y mira a Onigumo intensamente, esperando que el supuesto poder de las gafas surta efecto. Pero en Onigumo se marcha como si nada y la que termina derribada es ella, pues estaba tan concentrada mirándolo que ha tropezado con un escalón sin darse cuenta.

- ¡Cuidado que te caes! – le dice Inuyasha entre carcajadas – se suponía que él iba a caer a tus pies, no tú a los míos.

- ¡Deja de reírte y ayúdame tonto! – le dice ella observando las gafas, y entonces se percata de su error.

- Pero, ¿qué te ha pasado? – le pregunta mientras le tiende una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Nada, que le he mirado con las gafas del revés y el efecto me ha dado a mí– le explica ella y, ante esta afirmación, Inuyasha no puede hacer más que volver a reírse.

En fin, no sé si Cleopatra, digo, Kagome, derribará o no a todos a sus pies o si será ella la que termine derribada finalmente ante el encanto de nuestro querido Inuyasha, lo que sí sé, es que no me gusta nada la aparente complicidad que hay entre Naraku y Onigumo, ¿Qué será lo que traman estos dos? ¿Por qué se ha ofrecido Naraku a comprar todo lo que hay en el Caserón si aparentemente no son más que viejos cachivaches? ¿Podrá tener este asunto algo que ver con ciertos huesos, que no son los de Inuyasha, y Kagome mantiene bajo llave?

**Bueno, un capítulo más, gracias por leer y espero que os guste.**

**Saluditos, María.**


End file.
